Tigra Wiki
Welcome to the Welcome to the Tigra Wiki, created by Technobot5000 (talk) 21:10, February 18, 2014 (UTC). Ths Wiki can be edited by anyone. 's Servant]] If you want to read about some important info, please search it up in the search field on the top right, reading Search this Wiki. You are more than welcome to add some info about a topic on a existing page, and create your own page on this Wiki (If the topic is not the same as the topic of an existing page, that is). If you would like to share your ideas to the Community, then you can post something on the Blog Post. Feel free to fix any typographical mistakes (typos) as well. Today, there are articles on this wiki. We also have a page called Tiger Statistics that will give you some important statistics from the date and time to the number of files to the founder username. The Basics is a Wiki about the game Planet Tigra . The different games in that game are: Drone Swap , Abductor , Drone Maimer , Drones Tower Defense , Drone Crushin' , and Copter Chopper . You can play all these games while building a Tiger City that you can name and constructing a Destruction Team for the Drone Destruction Association . Drone Swap : Have you ever played Candy Crush ? Well, this is the drone version of that. You swap drones to get at least three in a row to crush' em all, and there are obsacles and power-ups too. Abductor : Using your keyborad and mouse, control a Flying Saucer to abduct drones, crush them, and ship them to a department store to sell for money. You can upgrade your ship on the way. Drone Maimer : Use your mouse to control this scuttlly robot on his mission to destroy the drones on certain areas. Upgrade in 4 different sections with many paths in each. Drone Tower Defense : A tower defense game. This game lets you place many tigers on a track (special inventions too) to destroy drones and endure the most Drone Waves . Upgrade your towers to help, and many other tools can help too. Drone Crushin' : Using a Dart Tiger , crush as many drones as you can. Special Powerup Drones (Made from Traiter Drones ) are on the field too, to assist the Dart Tiger. Copter Chopper : Drive a helicopter into a cave to chop up some nice Dronotanium ! This can sell for Tiger Dollars. You can also upgrade the Helicopter. Tiger City : Create a City all of your own on free space in the small planet of Tigrium. Fight drones for their land as your city expands until it reaches Empire Rank. Remember to visit the The Storypage to see the story behind the rivalry if Tigrium and Droidon. Did You Know... *The Karate Tiger and the Tiger Wizard are the only tigers that add attacks to their arsenal instead of upgrading the original attacks like the other towers? *The Death God's Rage ability is the only ability that can take down an infinite amount of drones in one of its evolutions, The Obliterating Ray? *There is a deluxe version of the game called Tigrium of Techronism? *The hardest drone to beat is the Cydrone? *There are 10 Mega Drones? *The only drone that has no parent but is not the highest rank is the Ghast Drone? Submit new facts! If you see any obsolete or incorrect facts, report it to admins. =SECRET!!! = =If you see any annoying ads on this wiki, and you are using Google Chrome, use AdBlock Plus to block those annoying ads from this wiki and any other site! Click here to go to the Chrome Web Store. = Chat Latest Activity Featured Article Planet Tigra Planet Tigra is the game that this wiki is about. It can also refer to the planet Tigrium, which is Tigra for short. Tigers believe that Tigrium is a planet which is inhabited in the same way that humans inhabit earth right now. Tigers have Traiter Drones, so that is how they know. Poll What is your favorite Planet Tigra game? Drone Swap Abductor Drone Maimer Drones TD Drone Crushin' Copter Chopper Tiger City Category:Browse Category:Drones